Sasuke's Retribution
by TwistedEnvisage
Summary: An 18 year old Sasuke is finally capable of taking Madara's eyes to achieve personal strength. With the new found strength he sets off to practice the abilities needed to defeat Konoha and accomplish his revenge for Itachi. Will he succeed? SPOILERS!


**THE ONLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE EVER: So I have been thinking about this idea for the past few days now and had to just get it down on paper. I put HOURS of research into the Sharingan, the Rinnegan, Sasuke, Madara, Itachi, and all the details with the past of the Rinnegan and Sharingan. So I hope this story will be good.**

**Now that means I know things that have happened in the manga, not yet put into anime. Plus I'm just imagining where I want all of the people to be in their lives and with their ninja skills. This would probably never be able to happen, but I want Sasuke Uchiha to have the victory that he deserves. I WILL continue this story regularly. I have put too much time into this research to not use my knowledge for something. **

**IMPORTANT READ THIS: MANY SPOILERS AHEAD! I'm not sure how he did it, but Sasuke has managed to render Madara unconscious (I know how strong Madara is and how unlikely this may be at this point, but it now happened) and has captured him. So with the limited time and probably energy he has left he shall continue with his goal. From here on out Sasuke's revenge on Konoha can be carried out. This is where the story will pick up, when he captures Madara and Madara is unconscious. This is 2 years after what has happened in the manga. I am sure this will not happen but I want Sasuke to have what he deserves. Also, It needs to be known that Madara DID obtain one of Nagato's eyes after defeating Konan and taking possession of Nagato's body, thus being able to take his eye to replace the one that was damaged while fighting Konan.**

**Also, Sasuke entered Konoha SPECIFICALLY to read (and take) the script written by the Sage Of The Six Paths. He can read more of it due to the Mangekyo Sharingan. After learning more of the information and secrets about the Mangekyo Sharingan, he left without disturbance or being noticed. ALSO, once the eyes are removed they do not have to be put in surgically, the can be put in by hand if you have the will to remove your own eyes, and it now doesn't take long to recover just for the sake of moving things along and being able to accomplish this. PLEASE do not flame me about the things that are different or slightly don't make sense. This is just for my own want of Sasuke successfully completing his revenge! This is how it needs to happen. **

**I also realize that technically Nagato didn't do all those jutsu techniques himself due to the Six Paths of Pain (Pein) actually performing the jutsus but he was technically doing them himself because he sent out the chakra and commands to them through the chakra receivers(the rods.) So Sasuke will now be able to accomplish what I think I should make him able to accomplish. If you do not agree, you do not have to read. I just really like this idea.**

**So FINALLY without further ado, here is the story.**

**Please leave a review! I am very excited about this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or any of the characters, or their skills etc.**

**Sasuke's Retribution; Prologue **

There he stood above the unconscious Madara Uchiha, whom he had tied up quickly to a tree. He knew it wouldn't do much but it would provide him with the ability to do what he needed to do. Knowing he only had enough chakra to provide one more fatal hit, he made the Chidori flow through him. Dealing the final piercing blow to Madara's heart. Sasuke knew he had killed him. Sitting down for only a few seconds to catch his breath, he wanted to make sure he moved swiftly just in case this backfired on him.

Reaching over with shaky fingers, he opened Madara's left eye, first removing the Rinnegan from him, blood running down his cheek. Sasuke had grown heartless to such things. It didn't bother him in the least as his quest for his vengeance grew to an unhealthy obsession for power all the more. He had managed to gain knowledge of how the process of the eye transfer had to go about. Although slightly deterred from taking out his own eyes for risk of losing them, he knew it needed to be done in order to continue with his plans.

Step by step he had to take this. This was just phase two, the first being to siege and capture Madara. Keeping his plan in mind he reached over to open Madara's right eye lid, removing his Sharingan eye as well. The blood began to flow down his other cheek. Sasuke had not learned much of preserving body parts, but it was something he looked into enough to be able to pull this off. Putting the eyes in what they needed for preserving, he moved away from the body, leaving it there for someone else to find.

In the next hours that passed he had managed to find the strength in himself to try it with his right eye. The Sharingan eye had been strategically picked first. Worried about if he replaced the Rinnegan, if he would lose the abilities his left eye possessed. The first eye had gone through as a success. With much debate with himself, he decided it best to place the Rinnegan in his left eye. He would be able to read the rest of the script this way, and possibly uncover more secrets. **(A/N: I also don't know these secrets, thus I'm just going off of what I know and Sasuke now possesses all the abilities of Madara, Nagato, and Itachi. He just must learn how to use them.)**

The Rinnegan being put into his eye socket went over well. More than he had expected. He felt the power that he was gaining surge through him. With a smirk and an eager determination to figure out how to work what he now possessed, he set off to gain the strength he needed. If that meant countless sacrifices, he was willing to do so to learn the powers. He had to retrieve the script that he had planted away to keep for the moment this would happen. It took hours to get to and was hidden somewhere he expected nobody to find it, the location was by Konoha though.

Going there posed a risk due to the fact that he did not understand what he could do with the Rinnegan or all of Madara's abilities. With his knew confidence he went head on, barely stopping to rest, to reach the script. He was amazed that he was able to decipher everything clearly. He began to read and learn of the true powers to which the Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinnegan possessed. He knew now more than ever he would have to start off with sacrificing small ninja village that could put up at least some type of fight.

From then on he would move to specific ninja that would be difficult to fight. All over time on his journey. He planned to have it all mastered within a half a year at most, hopefully quicker. Time seemed to be to short to him. But there was much to master. And to be able to defeat all of Konoha, which included some of the strongest ninja known to the ninja world, he would have to know his plan well before planning to attack or it would be his demise.

He also knew Naruto posed the biggest threat to himself. There was much planning to do. But that would have to wait. Phase three needed to come first. Phase three would be to master the Rinnegan and Madara's Mangekyo Sharingan and Madara's specific abilities he was able to perform due to the Sharingan. So he set out to find the first place of his attack.

As he ran to his destination, a small village in the land of Earth, he thought of all of the things he had been able to completely master the past few years, gaining Itachi's abilities. He also knew that if things were to go wrong in practicing the skills of the Rinnegan or Madara's abilities, he could use the Art of The Dragon Flame and then Kirin to eliminate everyone in the village.

Within a matter of a day or two he approached his destination. He wanted to try something he had not yet worked with. He would try the secrets of the Rinnegan. He entered the village broad day light, going to the most populated area. All of the villagers could tell he was an intruder.

"What is your purpose here!" A man that looked in his early 30's spoke to Sasuke. Sasuke glanced over at him with a smirk on his face. He wondered if it would be funner to warn them, or just go into the fight. They were all already on guard. But it would push him more if they all knew. His smirk grew cocky as he readied himself for what was to come.

"To kill you." He said steadily but amused. As the ninja prepared to attack and went after him he quickly dodged all their attacks at him with stealth. It was easy for him to avoid all attacks they were giving him with the help of his Sharingan. It was then he decided to try something after he was a safe enough distance away based on what he knew. He reached out both of his hands focusing on what he wanted to do. Within seconds he had performed the Universal Pull **(Your best bet is to look it up if you don't know what it is.)** pulling everyone to him with the gravity around him. He felt even more power surge through him as his adrenaline began to pump in the excitement of being able to do something new. He also had learned from the script that there was a 5 second time period to wait before he could perform Almighty Push.

As most of the villagers within a 20 meter radius were pulled to him, others were scared to get close. Sasuke hadn't expected to be perfect at it, but for now this would do to grow stronger and test his new found power. As he held them close he focused on how bad he wanted the Almighty Push to be powerful. After the 5 second limit a powerful push of gravity pushed everything within a good 20+ meters away. He could hear the bones of the ninja and people crushing and cracking with the force of the blow.

His smirk grew more defiant as he watched the other approach him with rage in their eyes. He couldn't help the "Hmph," of amusement that escaped his mouth or the whisper of "pathetic," either. As to have a little fun, he reached for his katana **(Actually it's a chokuto)** infusing his Chidori into it. Allowing it to flow creating the Chidori Blade. He raced towards the ninja, easily slicing through them with his blade, slaughtering them as he hit each one. They weren't a threat at all. But he would make more stops to villages along the way, practicing all the elements he could now use. He would take care of that part of the Rinnegan second, seeing as he seemed to start to understand the ability of controlling gravitational pulls.

After what seemed like a pointless few minutes to Sasuke, he left the village massacred, making sure to kill everyone in it to not leave anyone as he was left after his families massacre. His eyes closed into that of a glare as he thought of how much he hated Konoha for being the cause of his clan's destruction. All he wanted to do was avenge his brother and possibly restore his clan if he makes it out alive. Then he could take over Konoha as was meant to be.

He would figure out the details on how to restore his clan later as he left the village he had just destroyed. Pushing the feelings of guilt of killing the innocent aside, he set off for somewhere to rest. He hadn't had much time to do so since he had fought Madara. Finding a secluded spot he set up an area to sleep, making a small fire. As the thoughts of what to come flooded through his head, he realized in the morning he must make the plan finalized in his mind.

He would make a list of things needed to be done and put them in chronological order of how they should be done. He knew that night that he would at least accomplish some of his goal, even if he couldn't totally wipe out Konoha, he would do it great devastation and damage. With the last of his tired thoughts flowing through his head, he fell asleep leaned against a tree that he was relaxing against.

**Sasuke's POV**

When I woke up the next morning the first thing that crossed my mind, as it normally happened, was Itachi. I closed my eyes tightly to try to push back the pain of killing him. It wasn't fair that Konoha lied to me. They knew the truth...Even if I had gotten my revenge on Danzo it made no difference to me. I wanted them all dead. I also knew that not all of them knew what happened with Itachi. Most just thought him a traitor to the village...to our clan, like I had. But It turned out it was the opposite.

I remembered the things that Madara told me after he found me and treated my wounds after I had killed Itachi. How he told me about the true past of the Senju and Uchiha clans. How everyone looked down on the Uchiha in the village as time went on, their lack of trusting them. I hated them all even more than I had before. He told me how Itachi was a spy for ANBU within the Uchiha clan. He was supposed to watch everyone within our clan. Make sure they weren't going to attack and rebel against Konoha. But Itachi chose loyalty to his village over us. Itachi was ordered by Konoha to assassinate the whole clan because our clan was going to rebel against the rest of Konoha. But as Madara helped him carry out the assassination, Itachi just couldn't bring himself to kill me. His little brother. Who he did actually love and care about...I felt pure rage boil through my body as I thought of how Itachi cared about me as Madara explained.

I also had grown angry at the fact that I felt as though Itachi would have beat be had he not been sick or unable to kill me...But allowing me to beat him allowed me to get my old revenge for my clan. I had felt good about it. I felt fulfilled. Part of me really didn't want to know the truth from Madara. Maybe Itachi had been right to try to protect me the way that he did. I was still upset at the fact that he did. I could have left the village faster and maybe gotten stronger. But had the events that happened, never had happened, I would not be where I was in my life. I wanted nothing more than to avenge Itachi's death. This is how I would do it, by killing off the entire Leaf Village, and I would soon join him after my demise, whenever that shall be. I will not allow myself to die until I carry out my vendetta. And with the new things I would be able to perform, the possibility of carrying out my vendetta grew and grew with each passing minute that I began to understand what I possessed more and more.

I opened my eyes and sat forward. There was no more time to sit around and think about what had happened to Itachi, just what I can do for him. So I needed to think out my other phases. Phase one and two had been completed. Phase three was now in the process. I can figure out the details of how I want to master it as I go along, but element chakra will have to be the next thing I work with. I can work more with the gravity and other abilities later...After I finish mastering the Rinnegan and Madara's abilities, I should be able to head to the Leaf Village. I know if Naruto is there he'll pose quite a problem...I will have to wait till he leaves.

Hmph. He'll come back to see everything gone. Maybe then he'll understand the pain I went through...Phase four will be to observe the front gates of Konoha at a distance for Naruto's departure. Once he's gone, I can advance into the village. Which will be phase five. I will infiltrate the village at dusk after Naruto and whomever leaves. I can sacrifice the ninja that come out of the village while I wait for my opportune time of entry.

I sighed and I stood up. With my basic plan figured out it was time to set out to start my training. I would stop at villages that I passed by that seem as though they are a slight challenge but I'd be able to defeat them otherwise. That seemed my best option for now since I only knew the idea of how to use Madara's Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinnegan. I felt as though this was going to drag on. I'd have to put hours of focus into my training while still trying to teach myself how to conserve my chakra to last longer in a battle. This task was proving to be more difficult with each realization.

Which was also when I realized that I could summon the Gedo Statue. I hadn't read much on it but from what I can grasp from the script it takes a toll on the body. But would it be worth it in the end? As I started to think about the possibilities I grew frustrated at the thought of how I had just left Madara's body sit there tied to the tree. If I could feed my chakra through chakra receivers, I could be nearly indestructible, but would obtaining Madara's Sharingan have been for nothing? As to make sure and not take the chances on the possibility, I went back to retrieve Madara's body. I was sure there was something in one of Orochimaru's hide outs that could help me preserve it. I may as well collect many ninja that I defeat that have strong potential. But I wouldn't be sure how to get them to work with me and make the necessary requirements of making them useable.

After obtaining the body which had surprisingly still been there, I made my way to a hideout in the Sound Village to drop off the body. And not much to my surprise, I found something that could contain it and not allow it to deteriorate. So as night time hit, I spent the night in the hideout. At least I could spend the night in a bed. But as morning quickly approached, I traveled a decent distance to reach a larger village than I had gotten last time. I wasn't more than a days half travel away from the Land of Fire either. So that would be my next stop, more towards the water. I was going to try to use water elemental chakra. I didn't think it was going to go very well at first.

I would have to be on guard. But my own strength could get me out of the situation. I smirked to myself with cockiness as I continued on my way. And as expected I reached the Land of Fire at dusk. So tonight I could rest. This was finally all going to come together for me. Step by step I will achieve my vendetta.

**A/N: So yeah, here is the prologue. I think I may continue this story even if I don't get many good reviews. But I just may switch it to my other fanfiction name that I created for more mature themed stories. The first chapter will be much longer and I will get him through about a month of training and starting to master everything which means touching base on everything. Now I understand even if he possessed the Rinnegan he may not actually be able to legitly do all the shit that Nagato can, but now he can because he possess it and it makes my story work. So thank you for reading everything that was written. My Author's Notes won't be this long ever again unless things need to be explain.**


End file.
